User blog:IWantToHugALandmass:D/Happy Birthday, France!~
Im sorry this is a little late, we were dealing with a lot of stuff pertaining the wiki, but dont think i forgot! its france's (late) Birthday!~ were been celebrating it on the chat, and by ourselves in many ways! and although we can not post our fanart, we all drew some. ^^ anyways, to get to the point! on Saturday, July 14 we celebrated the birthday of France, ( human name, Francis Bonefoy), has shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a slight amount of facial hair which he believes makes him look like a "big brother" (it is said to represent the Gorges du Tarn, or Tarn Gorges) that he'd been growing since the late 18th century. he is known for sporting in blue, and being fashonable whenever possible. also, He is often depicted with a rose, which is also used to censor his genitals in his nude scenes, or it is also common for him to hold one and carry it around. His hobbies are manipulation activities, agriculture, fashion design, sketching, singing, and telephones, as well as wandering around the art museums and fashion boutiques of Paris. He likes places that are a little odd or chic.France is infatuated with most of the nations and is known to make blatant sexual comments at every opportunity and is very affectionate, often shown streaking or touching other nations inappropriately. He is attracted to beautiful things, which include men and women of any age and maybe even some non-human beings. He said "be gentle to the ladies and be gentle to the earth" is his motto. He's admitted to being "the dandiest among the dandies." He loves himself so much that he does not bother to remember English and considers French the "language of love." In addition, he has referred to the others as insignificant characters. funny, no? now, of his birthday. it corresponds with the the date of the French national holiday known as Bastille Day, a celebration of the anniversary of the Storming of the Bastille. On 19 May 1789, Louis XIV convened the Estates-General to hear their grievances. The deputies of the Third Estate, representing the common people (the two others were the Catholic Church, and Nobility) decided to break away and form a National Assembly. On June ''20,'' the'' deputies of the Third Estate took the Tennis Court Oath, swearing not to separate until a constitution had been established. They were gradually joined by delegates of the other estates; Lous XIV started to recognize their validity on ''June ''27. The assembly renamed itself the National Constituent Assembly''' ''on July 9 , and began to function as a legislature and to draft a constitution. in france, they hold huuuggeee festivals everywhere, as youll see if you click "Bastille Day" in the green print up there, its frances national day. anyways. ^^ we love you france, dispite how strange you may be, the world really is no stranger. we love you!~ ( Credit to '''IWantToHugALandmass:D. i typed all this. again. Credit To''' Lei Omaki', for support, to '''Wikipedia', for the info on the Bastille Day, and The Storming of the Bastille..... i didnt know what it really was until i wiki'd it. thank you wikipedia, id die without you lol. credit to''' the other Hetalia Archives', and '''my brain' again, for the info on france. lol no random grape explosions this time, maybe next time.... o3o) see you next time for poland's birthday! Hasta La Pasta!~ Category:Blog posts